Sadran
Sadran was a Toa of Plasma from Primordius Magna. Biography Early life and Civil war Sadran was originally a matoran of plasma from the island of Gonada Nui, where he worked as a mask maker, forging Kanohi in fires of Mt. Nerquax. Although a skilled craftsmen, Sadran was still regarded as something of a blue-collar worker; he received low wage, and worked in hazardous Conditions. In an incident involving some faulty smelting equipment, Sadran lost his fingertips on his right hand. When Kronaxx's tyrannical regime began, and when he was called to arms to defend his homeland, Sadran answered his call of duty. In the early days of the Primodius Magna Civil War, the Confederate Empire of Shadows besieged the city of Gonda Nui and took it by force, Sadran, along with all the other inhabitance of Gnda Nui, was forced to pledge alligence to the Confederate Empire. About a year and a half later, Sadran partcipated in the Battle of Odinax , one of the most significant battles in the history of Primordius Magna. For most of the duration of the war, Sadran worked in a factory on Mala,crafting weapons for Confederate Soldiers. When the war ended with the capture of Metru Major, and a Fellowship of Kentis Nui victory, Sadran returned quietly to his homeland. Around 78 AKT, Sadran, along with over 200 matoran, was enlisted in Arcajax Academy of Soldiers (Camp Arcajax). It was their Sadran discovered his sharp skills with fire-arms. One day, whilst practicing at the shooting range, Sdaran met to matoran named Imperalux and Ferrum. the three of them soon became good friends, and enjoyed a friendly rivalry in several of the camps sports. Ergastulum During a training exercise at Camp Arcajax, involving virtual reality training helmets, Sadran, along with most of the matoran of the camp, were kidnapped by two mercenaries, and taken to the outskirts of a underground mining city, known as Ergastulum. Once in Ergastulum, Sadran and all the others were enslaved and forced to work for three sadistic slave drivers named Nalex, Murtran, and Kelphix. Nalex forced the matoran to dig in the ground, for an unknown artifact. As a security measure, iron clamps and chains were fastened around the matoran's ankles. What was more, Sadran, along with all the matoran, had his armor modified into a deminished form. While digging in the ground, several other matoran, including Magnon, Linelva, Shanohn, Romulus, Imperalux and Ferrum,came upon a curious sulfur-yellow stone. Upon closer examination they realized that it was the Great Toa Stone, and correctly assumed that it was the artifact Nalex was searching for. Utilizing a poket knife that Linelva had concealed, Magnon and Lineva escaped with stone. Liberation of Ergsatulum Magnon and Linelva returned with a Toa of Air by the name of Nalihki, and the three of them proceeded to cut the bonds of all the enslaved matoran. Once free, Sadran, along with all the others proceeded to other matoran, charged at Nalex and his two thugs, armed with shovels and spades. The overwhelming amount of matoran was too much for the slave drivers to handle, and thus, the matoran overpowered them. However, unbeknownst to the matoran, the Sadistic Lord of the Dead Narcisca desired the Great Toa Stone for himself, and had sent a Bathgohl demon to intercept the matoran. After a brief battle with the Bathgohl, Sadran, along with Linelva, Magnon, Shanohn, Imperalux, Romulus, and Ferrum, narrowly escaped. Becoming a Toa Unfortunately, their escape path durned into a death trap when the tunnel opened up, revealing Narsisca. Ferrum, then betrayed the rest of them, stealing the toa stone, and giving it to Narcisca. Utilizing the powers of the toa stone, Narcisca summoned up a gigantic robot known as Kraahkatoa. this robot soon became a new body for the formally bodiless spirit of Narcisca. However, the toa stone had not finished. Acting of its own accord, the toa stone shot six beam of electricity, turning Sadran Imperalux, Linelva, Magnon, Shanohn, and Romulus into toa. Abilities and traits Personality Sadran was generally friendly, but stubborn. A little snide and jealous at times, Sadran would always make it clear when he was displeased. An overall loyal friend, Sadran would always stick up for those who were weaker or inferior to him. Stats Powers As a Toa of Plasma, Sadran could create, control and absorb plasma. He could also preform a plasma nova blast if he wished to. Tools Sadran's toa tool of choice was a electrified nunchuck. This tool allowed Sadran to channel his elemental powers, as well as give a nasty shock to any foe whom came into contact with the electrified chains. Trivia *Sadran's MOC was originally going to be Ferrum, explaining the "Toa of Iron Color." *Sadran is one of two members of the A-Team not to sport a fully custom torso (the other being Linelva). However, Sadran's MOC does sport a "semi-custom" torso. *Sadran was inspired by Jarodin. Gallery Sadran2.jpg Sadran3.jpg Appearance *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) Non-Canon *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHsJRjGfGBo BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 2. Heroes] See Also *Sadran/Gallery Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Plasma Category:Matoran Category:A-Team